


So Far (It's Alright)

by polysebongs



Series: I Know The Sound Of Your Heart [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, honestly im not sure, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysebongs/pseuds/polysebongs
Summary: None of them were really sure how or when it had happened, but at some point they had settled into a routine. Or the poly Meanhoon fic with no real plot or discernible setting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it's un-beta'd so sorry about any mistakes. This is part of a larger universe and there will be more little tidbits to come, some actually thought out stories and others just little drabbles of memories from the gang.

Wonwoo sighs, the smoke ghosting out from between his lips, and passes the blunt to Mingyu. He lets his head dip back and rest on the windowsill, watching the dust motes and wisps of smoke dance in the sunlight. Somewhere on Mingyu's other side the bed creaks as Jihoon reaches forward and hooks his arm around Mingyu's neck. It's slow and lazy, but Wonwoo watches as Mingyu exhales into Jihoon's mouth. Their lips brush and Wonwoo can't help but focus a little too hard on Jihoon as he pulls away with a smirk. 

Wonwoo watches as Jihoon brings the brown nub to his lips to take a proper hit before he scoots forward on the bed to hold it up to Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo takes a drag, purposely bumping Jihoon's slender fingers with his lips. Jihoon releases the blunt after a second and Wonwoo can't tell if the heat on his lips is from the burning embers or if it's the lingering feeling of Jihoon's fingers. 

Instead of returning to his spot, Jihoon just lays back and rests his head on Mingyu's knee. The smaller man blows the smoke he had been holding right into Mingyu's face and the taller sputters, Jihoon cackling at the reaction. Wonwoo tries not to laugh but fails when he sees the wide eyed expression on the youngest's face. He chokes a bit, the smoke leaving his lips and eyes watering as he coughs, and this sets off a chain of giggles from Mingyu. Wonwoo reaches out and kicks Mingyu in the side, just hard enough to elicit a little yelp that has Jihoon rolling off Mingyu with the force of his laughter. 

"You two are mean," Mingyu pouts and takes the tiny blunt from between Wonwoo's fingers. 

"You weren't saying that when you had your lips around my dick last night," Wonwoo smirks, a barely calm Jihoon falling another fit of giggles when Mingyu just sighs. Wonwoo smiles and reaches out to card his hand through the hair spread out over the bed in front of him, currently the strands were dyed a sandy blonde. Mingyu rolls his eyes and takes a drag from the stub, wrinkling his nose at the feel of the embers burning against his lips. 

"This is dead," Mingyu mumbles. He reaches over and mashes what's left of the brown wrapper on the windowsill behind Wonwoo's head, careful not to let the tiny bit of untouched weed spill out. He lets his hand drop to the back of the older boy's neck to play with the strands of hair at his nape. Wonwoo turns his head to press a small open mouthed kiss to the inside of Mingyu's wrist, a comfortable silence settling over the three. 

None of them were really sure how or when it had happened, but at some point they had settled into a routine. Most days, after classes or work or whatever it was Mingyu did, they would end up back at Wonwoo and Jihoon's shared studio apartment. They would smoke, their limbs tangling together until they're giggling between kisses. 

It hadn't started out that way, neither Wonwoo nor Jihoon had been the type to initiate skinship when they met as freshmen roommates. When Mingyu had nosed his way into their friendship the next year, an annoying freshman who consistently bought from Wonwoo, something had just clicked. Mingyu was big and loud, always fumbling and a little too clingy, but he laughed at Wonwoo's jokes and didn't mind Jihoon's rough tendencies. However strange it seemed, they fit. 

Wonwoo's phone buzzed behind him, the vibration startling him out of his calm. It buzzed again, and once more, before Wonwoo was able to untangle himself and retrieve the phone. Jihoon whined a little at the loss of the calming touch until Wonwoo returned his free hand to the blonde locks. 

**10:10:** yo yo  
**Booyonce:** Wonwoo~ come in Wonwoo~  
**DonkeyKong:** this is boo seoksoon checking in!  
**Wonwow:** what  
**Booyonce:** This is your regularly scheduled entertainment~  
**10:10:** here to brighten your day  
**Wonwow:** what  
**HaoHao:** open the door  
**DonkeyKong:** oh yeah! minghao's here too!  
**Angel:** Cheol, Jisoo, and I will be over in a bit~  
**Scoops:** if Hansol gets over there before us tell him he better have that money he owes me  
**Junhuisus:** Why can't you just tell him?  
**Scoops:** he's avoiding me  
**Scoops:** HANSOL I KNOW YOURE READING THIS

"Guys are here," Wonwoo sighs and climbs over Jihoon to get to the door. Whoever it was that decided that Friday nights would be spent crammed into the tiny apartment should be exiled, especially since their group seemed to grow by the day. Currently the headcount is up to 12. 

"Hoi!" The noise reaches Wonwoo's ears before he's even fully opened the door and he wants nothing more than to slam it back in Soonyoung's face, but there's already three boys tumbling through the door. Minghao follows calmly after, shooting Wonwoo an apologetic look as the others sprawl over the floor. The noise level in the previously tranquil apartment rises steadily as the space begins filling up; first Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Minghao, then Junhui, and finally Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Jisoo. 

"Hey Josh," Soonyoung calls from his spot on the floor when the three oldest come in. 

"Hey Hosh," Jisoo singsongs back, bumping fists as he finds a spot on Jihoon's bed with Seungcheol close behind. 

"Stopped off at the liquor store on the way here," Jeonghan announces, lifting the plastic bags in his hands. He stuffs the bottles into the small freezer before finding his spot between Jisoo and Seungcheol. 

"Has anyone heard from Hansol?" Seungcheol asks as he tosses his phone up in down a few times. When all he gets are head shakes and shrugs he catches the phone and lights up the screen, checking for any new notifications. He sees none and shoves the phone into the front pocket of his hoodie, slouching back against the wall. Conversation picks back up as everyone settles in, it's comfortable although a bit crowded. Wonwoo's high dwindles, and he thinks that it's chasing the sun that's just beginning to set. Maybe he's still higher than he thought. He startles when the door bursts open, accidentally jostling Jihoon from where he had been laying against his thigh. 

"Guys, this is Chan," Hansol says, almost shouts to be heard over the chatter, as he motions to the boy beside him, "he's my best friend from high school and he's staying with me this weekend so I brought him over." 

Chan waves slightly, a timid smile on his lips as he looks around the room. 11 guys sitting and laying on every available surface, including laps in a few cases, could be a difficult scene to take in. Hansol points out each person, introducing each member of the group to the new addition, and pulls Chan down to sit on the floor. Hansol chucks a small wad of cash toward Seungcheol before the older can even open his mouth. 

It's not long before everyone falls into a comfortable dynamic and it feels as if Chan has always been a part of this group. At some point, the rowdiness hits it's peak and Soonyoung starts chanting for shots. 

"We have to initiate Chan," he singsongs, an arm slung around Chan who looks amused and nervous at the same time. Hansol stands to fish a bottle of vodka out of the freezer and pull out the pack of plastic cups. Jeonghan pours the shots while Hansol hands out the cups. There's a rather chaotic cheers and everyone downs their drinks, reactions ranging from slight grimaces to whoops as the alcohol burns down their throats. 

Around the third or fourth round of shots the makeshift talent show begins, a tradition whenever the group expands. Hansol and Jisoo duet an English song Wonwoo can't quite name, they demand to be called Vernon and Joshua while they perform and Hansol slurs his rap. Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung dance a very enthusiastic version of Catallena. Chan even gets up and dances for the group, his movements surprisingly clean for someone four shots in. Soonyoung dubs him Michael Chanson and spends the rest of the night with the boy tucked under his arm, both of them squished onto the beanbag chair at the foot of Wonwoo's bed. 

-

The evening progresses as usual, and eventually the rowdiness turns to drowsiness. It's nearly 4AM before the group starts to slowly trickle out to return to dorms and apartments. 

"Thank you for letting me crash your party," Chan slurs to Wonwoo, leaning against the wall as Hansol gathers his stumbling roommate off the floor, "You and your boyfriend are so nice for letting everyone trash your place." 

Wonwoo chokes a bit on his drink, sputtering a bit before he can answer. "Jihoon isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh, sorry I just assumed, you've been really touchy all night and-" Chan's rushed apology is cut off when he spots something over Wonwoo's shoulder. The older turns, catching Jihoon and Mingyu pulling apart from a quick kiss before the taller starts to saunter over. "Oh."

"Jihoonie hyung says I can stay tonight," Mingyu says and quickly pecks Wonwoo on the cheek. "I'm going to shower before bed."

"It's... Complicated," Wonwoo says, taking in Chan's sudden confused look. Before he can say anything else, Hansol calls the boy over to help carry Seungkwan through the doorway. They throw a goodbye over their shoulders and Wonwoo stalks back to his bed in the newfound silence. 

"I'm taking it that the kid asked about us," Jihoon murmers, his voice barely audible over the hum of electricity from the air conditioning and fridge. Wonwoo grunts in response as he buries his face in the lumpy mattress near Jihoon's thigh. The twin beds in the apartment really are too small for more than one person, Wonwoo muses, but somehow the three of them make it work. 

"Should we get rid of these?" Wonwoo's question comes out muffled and Jihoon tugs his hair lightly to get him to turn his head and repeat it. "I mean, Gyu spends so many nights here and even when he's not here we're usually in the same bed..."

"Yeah, probably should. Maybe if we all save up for a bit we could get a King mattress or something," Jihoon says after thinking it over for a minute, pale fingers brushing through dark locks. 

"Maybe Mingyu would stop subtly moving his things in here like we don't notice," Jihoon's snort of a laugh almost drowns out Wonwoo's soft "oof" when Mingyu lands perfectly on top of him. Wonwoo struggles but manages to push the shirtless and slightly damp boy off of him.

"Yah, Kim Mingyu, when are you going to stop pretending like you're not moving in here?" Jihoon asks, every ounce of tact lost after a few drinks. 

"Maybe when you guys actually ask me to move in with you," Mingyu smiles his big toothy grin, canines on full display. Jihoon smacks him on the back of the head. 

"Just get all your stuff here by the end of the semester so you can leave your crappy dorm and live in this crappy apartment instead," Jihoon deadpans, "and start saving up so we can get a bigger bed."

"Hyung! Of course I'll come live here next semester!" Mingyu all but shouts, he shoves his way across the bed and wraps the smaller man in a crushing embrace before turning to Wonwoo and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

-

Jihoon and Mingyu leave after they finish moving Mingyu in, promising to come back early to help Wonwoo get the new bed. Wonwoo doesn't go home for winter break. He spends the first few days lazing around the apartment, his mind hazy with smoke, before the emptiness starts to set in and everything starts blurring together. Hansol, Seungkwan, and Chan come by at some point to wish him happy holidays after spending all day shopping in the city. He doesn't even correct Chan when he jokingly asks to pass on their greetings to Wonwoo's boyfriends. They catch on to Wonwoo's odd mood pretty quickly, making an excuse to leave before he can drag them down into his pit of lethargy. 

When the lock finally clicks open a few days later and Mingyu steps through the door Wonwoo thinks he's dreaming. It's only the day after Christmas, Mingyu shouldn't be back for at least another two days. Wonwoo is assured it is not a dream when Mingyu flops down on the small bed next to him, tucking his face into Wonwoo's shoulder. 

"I missed you," Mingyu mumbles, breath tickling neck. Wonwoo wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him tighter against his side in response. 

"Did you come back early for me?" 

Mingyu grunts and nuzzles into Wonwoo's neck even more. They lay together in silence for a while until Wonwoo's phone goes off, the ringer startling them both. He checks the caller ID and accepts the call, the small crackle of breathing on the other end filling the air when he hits the speaker button. Mingyu perks up when he sees the name on the screen and tries to pull the phone from Wonwoo's hand. 

"Jihoonie hyung! When are you coming home? Wonwoo hyung was pathetic looking when I walked in," this earns Mingyu a slap on the back of the head. Jihoon's laugh- the big and full laugh Jihoon reserves for when the people he's closest to fall upon some sort of mild discomfort- rings through the tinny phone speakers. 

"Hi Minggu," Wonwoo can't help but smile at the cute nickname Jihoon uses, "I was actually calling to say that I would be home tomorrow. Do I need to pick up anything on my way home?"

Wonwoo rattles off a few things, mostly food to replace what he ate, with Mingyu chiming in to request snacks and ice cream. When the call ends, Wonwoo can't help but think about how domestic he feels giving a grocery list over the phone while he's cuddled in bed with Mingyu cuddled up with him in bed. He suddenly can understand why his friends always call Mingyu and Jihoon his boyfriends. As he and Mingyu drift off, he's not so sure he's annoyed about it anymore. 

-

"Hyung, try this," Mingyu stands in front of Wonwoo holding a spoonful of something out towards his mouth. Wonwoo looks up from his textbook, pushing his round glasses up his nose, and doubtfully takes the offered bite. It's a creamy chocolate sauce and Wonwoo hums as the sweet taste coats his tongue. 

"It's good, what is it?" he asks, attention flickering to the bowls and pots taking up all the space on their table and stovetop. The lack of counter space in the tiny kitchen is very apparent whenever Mingyu starts cooking, which has become more frequent since Mingyu declared his culinary arts major at the end of the fall semester and wanted to practice as much over the break as possible. Despite the mess, Jihoon and Wonwoo always appreciate the meals. 

"Chocolate ganache, I was afraid I burned it," Mingyu smiles before turning back to one of the many bowls on the table. 

"So you gave something potentially burnt to Wonwoo?" Jihoon chimes, his head pillowed on Wonwoo's thigh. Wonwoo snorts when Mingyu starts whining from the teasing. "Oh shut up and let me try it." 

Mingyu comes back over, another spoonful of chocolate in his hand. Jihoon props himself up on his elbows and opens his mouth for Mingyu to feed him, which the younger does grudgingly. Jihoon gives a thumbs up and slides his headphones back on. Mingyu smiles to himself before going back to fiddle with his pots and Wonwoo gets lost in his studying again. After a while Mingyu finishes banging around in the kitchen and comes to stand in front of Wonwoo again, a paper plate with a slice of chocolate cake in each hand. He perches on the edge of the bed, looking like an overgrown puppy, and watches and the older two each take a bite. 

"Wow, this is really good," Wonwoo mumbles, his mouth full of cake.

"You might actually have found something you're good for," Jihoon says, "y'know. Other than changing lightbulbs and stuff." 

Mingyu smiles, his canines on full display, before he has to run back to the stove to turn off a beeping timer stirring another pot. 

"Why are you making so much food?" Jihoon asks as he finishes the last of his cake. "Are we hosting a dinner party I wasn't aware of?"

"I'm stress cooking," Mingyu pouts into the boiling pot in front of him. Jihoon sighs and looks to Wonwoo for help just as he always does whenever there's a possibility of emotions being brought up. 

"Will you talk about it?" Wonwoo says softly, putting his book to the side and patting the bed for Mingyu to come sit. Mingyu frowns at the stove again before shuffling around until all the burners are off and he can lay on his back between the two older boys. 

"I, uh. I told my parents. About, um, about us, when I went home for Christmas. They got mad at me," Mingyu stutters out. Jihoon sits up fully at that and tries to catch the younger's eyes but Mingyu is staring intently at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. "Not... They weren't mad I'm dating a boy. They're mad... They don't understand that I'm not cheating. I've never really been in a relationship before, so I guess it shocked them to hear me say that I had boyfriends. Plural. That's why I came back so early."

Jihoon leans down and kisses Mingyu where the tears the younger hadn't realized formed were leaving tracks down his cheeks. Suddenly he's crying, frustrated sobs wracking his body as he curls in on himself and he's pulled into Wonwoo's lap. Jihoon crawls to the other side and he's wrapped in two sets of comforting arms, circles being rubbed into his back and placating words murmured into his ears from both sides as he cries himself out. When he's finally calmed down enough to speak, all Mingyu can do is apologize. Apologize for being stupid, for overreacting, for crying, for anything he can think of. 

"My parents don't understand either," Jihoon whispers into the back of Mingyu's neck, "it doesn't matter really. What other people think, as long as you're happy it doesn't matter." 

Wonwoo pulls the two closer, wrapping his arms around them both as best as he can, "I'm happy."

They sit wrapped together for a few minutes, Mingyu's tears slowly drying on Wonwoo's shoulder, the three heartbeats the only sound in the silence of their tiny apartment. 

"I love you," Mingyu whispers, his lips brushing the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. The older shivers and locks eyes with the smaller man on the other side of the Mingyu sandwich. They both freeze for a moment, not exactly sure how to respond. 

 

“I love you too,” Wonwoo’s voice cracks a little on his response, but the sincerity is there and he can feel Mingyu smiling into the kiss being pressed to the side of the his neck. Jihoon snorts but he can hear him quietly reply on the other side. Suddenly they’re falling to lay side by side on the bed again, Mingyu dragging the pair down on each side of him, and the younger is laughing. Not laughing, Wonwoo notes, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter @chan_mp3
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I'm currently working on writing a bunch of little drabbles of other pairings in this universe under the "Time Capsule" work, feel free to check that out.


End file.
